Sleeping with Ghosts
by EmilyJade91
Summary: He didn't want too, He had too. Post 697.


Don't own Naruto, obvi. I also didn't write the early bit of dialogue, that's from chapter 697.

It's my first Naruto story, ever, so sorry it's such poo. It's chapter 697 – to the future. Sasuke's probably way out of character.

Sleeping with Ghosts

/

He's on top of Naruto, his fists connecting with his face as hard as Sasuke can do. Why can't Naruto understand? It's his burden to take. He alone, in the darkness, being the one true evil in this world, the only darkness, a true hokage. Why can't Naruto let him go? The bond after all these years is just as strong and Sasuke hates Naruto a little bit more as his fists connect even harder. Sasuke can hear the sound of flesh being hit, the bone underneath Naruto's cheek cracking, the waterfall in the distance, and the sound of him making ridiculous sounds as he wails into Naruto's face. He looked down at Naruto, who is staring up at him, almost as if he's being proven right somehow. The anger swells even more inside Sasuke. Fuck Naruto and his stupid ideology. Sasuke can't stand the look in Naruto's eyes and closes his, as if to block out Naruto's soul searching stare. Fuck Naruto. Fuck… being this close, psychically, emotionally, and in every other way to Naruto, always ignites something deep down. He just wants Naruto dead. Then he can start his ruling as Hokage, killing the other five kages, shrouding on all the darkness onto his shoulders. He alone, against the world. He knows what it's like to be lonely and it won't be a problem to continue on doing so. He goes to throw another punch and is sent reeling backwards to land on his back as Naruto's head collides with his chin. He looked up at Naruto who is standing, his face is a mess. How can he still be standing? "Give me a fucking break already." Sasuke mutters as he stands up. He'll beat the shit out of Naruto all day long if that's what it took. They charge at each other, screaming each other's name. But so does Naruto, he reminds himself. Naruto is the nine tailed fox, shun from society as if he was scum. He grew up with no parents, no idea of who they were (Sasuke will later admit how he and nobody else their age, didn't realise he looked like the fourth hokage will always amaze him) This is what he spent training for three years (other than to kill Itachi). This is what he's been waiting for. There is no finesse of the normal fighting between them. It's dirty, rough, desperate. Naruto's feet and fists collide harshly on his body but Sasuke returns the favour just as much. He relishes the fight. He has nothing but Naruto's undivided attention, his anger.

Fuck. He's lost control of Sakura's genjutsu. He doesn't have enough chakra to keep under control. He stares at Naruto, a few feet apart, panting, barely standing. He needs this. He has to do it. His fist connects with Naruto's stomach, Naruto's to his forehead. He can feel the heat radiating off Naruto, he's that close. He has to do this, no matter how much he doesn't want to. The silly optimistic side of him is trying to confuse him on what he wants. He can feel the part of the nine tail fox in Naruto, trying to give him some chakra. Foolish creature. Sasuke draws it out of him. "This is one of the rinnegan's abilities. For me who has combined it together with Uchiha's… my clan's eye. Victory is certain." He retracts his arm, Naruto drops into the water on all fours. Sasuke musters up the last of the chakra for chidori. With this, he'll be finally alone.

"Farewell, my one and only friend" Sasuke says, chidori ripping through the air, the electricity crackling loudly in the silence. A second later he's backwards, in the water, Naruto's on his lap, clenching the front of his shirt tightly.

"You think I would let you have the last word?" Naruto growls. Sasuke smirks. He has Naruto right where he wants him. Angry, desperate, fired up and into this fight as him. Sasuke quickly wonders if Naruto can finally sever this bond himself or will Sasuke have to bring it more out of him? He doesn't have many options, he doesn't want to admit it but he has almost zero chakra left, the genjutsu he had put on Sakura had already dripped, despite extracting that jinchūriki's chakra. . He should have just killed her instead of the genjutsu which he would've had more chakra. Damn it. Though Sasuke doesn't think Sakura is even worth killing. Naruto lifts Sasuke by the front of his shirt, almost into a sitting position. "Sasuke, you're my most precious person. I…" Naruto falters. He's barely speaking above a whisper. Sasuke can feel the anger dissipate slowly. Why can't he just attack him, kill him and be done? Why is he letting him talk? On top of him of all things? "Remember what I once said? I'll carry the burden of your hatred and I'll die with you."

Sasuke bit his lip. He remembers. He can remember it clear as day. He often dreamt of that after. Naruto randomly appearing, smiling at him, holding out his hand, "I'll carry the burden of your hatred and I'll die with you". Sasuke's stomach sinks. Why does he feel so empty? Why does he feel like he's about to cry. "Dobe…" Sasuke needs this over and done with now. Now before Naruto can get inside his head with more stupid notions. How dare he do this!

"Teme." Sasuke barely catches it before Naruto is kissing him, hard, ruthless, kind of a lot like the way he fights. One of Naruto's hands unclenches from his shirt as he responds, kissing Naruto as hard back, and the hand ends up in his hair, clutching tightly at the roots. It's a definite improvement over the last kiss. Naruto wants it just as him. Sasuke can barely breathe as he wraps his arms around Naruto's shoulders. They shouldn't be doing this. He should have Naruto begging on his knees, pleading for Sasuke to not kill him but Naruto shifts and Sasuke can definitely feel how much Naruto wants this. They eventually break apart, cheats heaving, panting, taking mouthfuls of air. Naruto stares at him, blue eyes, clear as the sky (Sasuke often looked at the sky and was instantly reminded of Naruto's blue eyes) unwavering. They flicker down to Sasuke's mouth and back up. Sasuke's lip curled. Is this just a trick to get him to back off? Or is it real? Does Naruto really…? Sasuke unwraps his arms and pushes Naruto backwards, sending him sprawling on his ass.

"A bit pathetic, don't you think?" He said as he stands up. He has enough chakra for one more chidori. He can do this. Severe the last bond tying him to this world. "You saw what I did to Sakura after her pathetic confession."

Naruto looked at up at him. "If what I feel for you is pathetic Sasuke then that's what it is. I can't help it. But I see you're determined to go through with your promise."

Chidori splits the silence in the air after Naruto's words. What is he playing at?

"If you kill me and you live, I guess I won't be going back on my word."

"Are you stupid, Usuratonkachi? You'll be dead and I'll be alive."

Naruto gives him a smile. Sasuke can tell it's a fake. (A habit picked up by his replacement?) "You'll be dead on the inside, I know you will, Sasuke. I know… I'm ready Sasuke. Do it. I know you want too. It's what you really want."

Sasuke falters slightly. He extends his arm back. This is it. This is what he has to do. (Then why does it feel wrong?) He closes his eyes and strikes forward.

Sasuke bolts upright, shaking, panting, and sweating with his heart in his throat. He almost throws up in his lap. God damn nightmare, again. His jaw aches, most likely from grinding his teeth. He clenches the sheet tightly. The bed dips behind him as Naruto leans into his neck from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"That dream again?" Naruto asks, voice drowned in sleepiness.

Sasuke nods. "Yes." He finally manages to say after a few moments when he no longer thinks he's going to throw up. Naruto nuzzles his neck, sending a shiver up Sasuke's spine.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke freezes. What if this is when Naruto gives up on him? After all this time? Now, in the middle of the night, after a horrible nightmare of that horrible part of his life. "I love you. You know that, I know that. I'll always be here, even on the darkest days."

Sasuke lets out a deep breath and leans into Naruto who makes a groan. "Am I too heavy for you to hold up?"

Naruto lets him go, sending them both back onto the bed. Naruto leaves a couple of inches of space between them. He's learnt over the years that Sasuke isn't one for much psychical contact after these types of dreams. "I'll make you some tea."

Sasuke snorted. "You, make me tea?" He asked. He looked at the clock on the bedside table. "It's 4.30 in the morning. I thought you only knew how to make ramen."

"Are you asking for Ramen then?"

Sasuke snorts again. Sasuke stares at the ceiling. All these years after, him lying here next to Naruto, in their bed, in their apartment, doubt creeps in every now and then but Naruto will take him Ichiraku ramen or the training ground and throw a few punches (that ends in a full blown fight that demolishes the said training ground and ends with Naruto making obscene moaning noises as Sasuke fucks him relentlessly as Sasuke learnt later on that sex between him and Naruto burns out all the frustration) tell him stories of his hokage training and how Kakashi's laziness drives everyone up the wall and how Shikamaru and that sand village girl with the blonde hair (Temari?) still play coy about their relationship status but that doesn't mean Naruto hasn't walked in on them doing "diplomatic duties" or how Sakura might become a jounin teacher (His relationship with Sakura is one that will never ever fully recover) or any other story of people that Naruto surrounds himself with, that Naruto tells Sasuke whether or not he wants to hear it but he listens because it's Naruto and Sasuke is madly in love with him (Though he will only admit that once a blue moon). He appreciates that Naruto let him make a small shrine to his family, his mother, father and Itachi.

Naruto helped him find peace, love and what must feel like happiness. Seventeen year Old Sasuke would scoff at the Sasuke of now, but he's alright with that. Naruto mutters something about ramen, breakfast and not sharing (Sasuke is mildly confused).

Sasuke closed his eyes, sleep finally returning.

Yes, he's finally at peace.


End file.
